Pafu
is one of the main fairies from the series Go! Princess Pretty Cure. She ends her sentences with "~pafu". Abilities In episode 15, Miss Shamour granted Pafu the ability to transform into a human. Appearance Pafu is dog-like fairy with pale pink skin, a pink tail and ears and has pink heart highlights in her purple eyes. She wears a a gold tiara with a magenta jewel in the middle on her head and has a gold brooch on her chest. As a human, she resembles a young girl in a pink and white dress. She still retains her hairstyle, tiara and the hearts on her cheeks. Personality Pafu is a spoiled and carefree fairy. She loves fashion and is most happy trying out different hairstyles. History Together with her older brother Aroma, Pafu was given the "Princess Perfumes" to search for the Princess Pretty Cure to save her home, Hope Kingdom. Meeting Haruno Haruka While Haruno Haruka and her new roommate Nanase Yui are exploring the grounds of the school, they stop and talk about their dreams. Haruno Haruka gets a bit embarrassed by her dream to be a princess and runs off into the woods where Pafu is searching for the Princess Pretty Cures. Pafu keeps tripping over her long ears and falling down so Haruka picks her up and is initially shocked that Pafu can talk but ties up her ears to help after getting over it. Thinking her to be a poodle, Haruka calls her this but a somewhat annoyed Pafu keeps saying she is a fairy. During this, Aroma shows up carrying a treasure chest that contains the Princess Perfume and Close attacks, sealing Nanase Yui's dream, creating a Zetsuborg. The two mascots try to stand up to the Zetsuborg but take a bad hit, which opens up the chest. Seeing Haruka's totem, they realize that it is the Dress Up Key that can open the Princess Perfume and Haruka transforms and defeats the Zetsuborg. Relationships Aroma - Pafu's older brother. They love and care for each other very much. Prince Kanata: 'Pafu and Aroma show great admiration and respect to their prince. When the kingdom was invaded, Kanata gave the two fairies the task to look for the legendary Princess Pretty Cure. 'Akagi Towa: 'The long-missing princess of Hope Kingdom. They show great respect and care to her. Etymology The name ''Pafu comes from the word Puff, which refers to powder puffs, pieces of soft material used for the application of face powder. Songs Pafu's voice actor, '''Toyama Nao, has participated in an image song for the character she voices, along with Kokido Shiho, who voices Aroma. *Royal Fairy Courage (Along with Kokido Shiho) Trivia *Pafu is the second canine mascot to appear in the franchise, preceded by Raquel. *She has lots in common with Candy from Smile Pretty Cure!: both have older brothers, love fashion and having their hair/ears done. *She is the third female mascot to have a brother, preceded by Lulun and Candy. * Pafu is one of the many mascots who is capable of flight. * She is the second mascot to be taken in as a pet. The first one was Tarte. * Pafu can be seen with a new "hairstyle" in the eyecatch of each episode so far. * In the beginning of episode 18, Haruka does many hairstyles for Pafu. One hairstyle was very similar to Kasugano Urara's Pretty Cure hairstyle. * In her maid form, her sense of smell is enhanced to the point where she can even smell Dress Up Keys. *Pafu is seen eating chocolate in GPPC34. But in real life, dogs can get poisoned or killed when eating chocolates because chocolate contains caffeine and theobromine which are toxic for dogs. Gallery Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure